The Love of a Family— A CTFxC fanfic
by firegirl956
Summary: Fourth Grader Shiloh Grace Monroe is afraid. Afraid of social interaction, afraid of going to school, and very afraid of going home after school to her abusive parents. But when a dog takes her new backpack and the only way to get it back is to ask the owners, what will happen? Will she bond with the owners? And will she ever escape the abuse? Read to find out! WARNING: very dark!
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note! **

**Hello and welcome! This story will be a CTFxC story, with the members of We The Kings in later chapters. WARNING: This story is very dark. It is an abuse story, with different types of abuse such as physical, sexual, and verbal. The sexual abuse isn't very graphic, just a sort of touch on it to show that it's happening such as "I could tell he was doing it, and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Viewer discretion is advised, and if you are a sensitive person, than do not read this fanfiction. I will post the first chapter on Friday, April 18th 2014.**

**Enjoy!**

** Firegirl956.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dog with the Backpack

**Sorry that this chapter is a day late, I totally forgot to post yesterday. I spent all of yesterday watching old CTFxC vlogs. I started at the one thousandth CTFxC vlog, and went all the way to 1050. I feel accomplished:) Enjoy the first chapter of The Love of a Family.**

* * *

It was a Monday in not-so-sunny Florida. It was a downright depressing Monday as well, and believe me, I knew depressing. Thunder boomed off in the distance, and even through the thick elementary school walls, I could hear the downpour of rain hitting the pavement. Everyone around me slouched to their classes and whined about being at school, and I just stood in the background as usual, wishing everyone would be quiet.

That day I was very achy and my whole body hurt. Last night was horrible; probably the most horrible night in about a week.

The first part of the day passed very quickly, and I was so wrapped up in the book I was reading that I barely even heard the lunch bell. I ran out the classroom door, grabbing my book on the way. I was super into the book I was reading, and not wanting to take a break from reading, I took the book to lunch with me. I had no money in my account, and I didn't have a packed lunch. My father doesn't like me eating.

My stomach growled with hunger, but I ignored it. Maybe I could find some scraps of food from the trash-cans, or maybe from the dinner table at home. I picked an empty lunch table so I wouldn't be disturbed in my reading, and I proceeded to read my book. The book was called Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, and it was one of the best books I've ever read. I was mystified by the miracle that had happened to Harry, finding out that he was a wizard and all. Being taken away from his verbally abusive parents.

I longed to be him.

I wished something like that would happen to me, finding that I have long-lost relatives or that I was magic or special. But I wasn't. I was stupid, ugly, and worthless.

At least, that's what my parents said.

I continued reading my book until the bell rang to go back to class. Hastily so I could beat the crowd of people and Asia and Asia's friends, I got up from my lunch table and headed to third grade science. As soon as I entered the class, I took out my book and began to read again. A strange and foreign hope filled me as I walked to my seat next to the window.

A hope for the love of a family.

As soon as the school bell rang, a deep sadness filled me. I would have to go home now, and that meant doing many, many chores and lots and lots of hurtful words. My eyes pricked as I opened my locker. I looked around me at the other people. They were all happily talking about what they were going to do tonight or about the latest episode of Glee or Pretty Little Liars. I had never heard about any of these shows before, as my mother and father never let me near a TV. As soon as I would get near the television, my mother would stand up, grab me by the hair, and ram my face into it.

"_You like watching TV?" She would ask menacingly. "Huh, little devil? Well, see how you like it now!"_

I never go near television sets anymore.

I quickly got out my brand new bookbag which I loved so much and gently put my book in it. Maybe, if I was lucky, I would get a chance to read more about Harry Potter. I gently zipped up my bookbag, careful not to get anything on it. My backpack was one of the nicest things I own. I got it for my tenth birthday, which was a few months ago, from my aunt. It's a light blue, with a zipper pouch in the front and a large pouch to store all my textbooks and binders. The pouch in the front is meant for the current book I am reading, so my Harry Potter book goes there. I then closed my locker, put my backpack over my shoulder, and walked out of the school.

My house was about a ten to fifteen minute walk from the school, so I began the long trek home. Luckily the rain had stopped, but the sky was still crowded with clouds. I began to walk slowly home, definitely not breaking any speed records. I figured that the longer I stall, the less time I have to spend at home. I looked around me at the lovely Florida scenery. The beautifully green grass looked brighter than usual, even though it was cloudy. It was a slightly breezy day, and I shivered slightly as my worn sneakers hit the pavement.

I heard a sudden bark behind me, and I turned quickly.

There was a white dog bounding towards me, all white except that the fur around its eyes was a light brown and its ears were dark brown. It had his mouth out, and it looked a little bit like a spazz. I smiled when I saw it and I reached down to pet it. It yipped and licked my hand.

"You're a cute little dog, aren't you?" I said to it, my voice a whisper. I never talk, I would be hit at home if I did.

It barked and licked my hand again. I scratched its neck and its leg started to shake. It was a very cute dog, I had to admit. He had a collar on, though, so it made me feel a little better about leaving him. I started to walk off, leaving the little dog behind. Suddenly, my backpack fell off my shoulders and onto the pavement. I reached down to pick it up, but it was suddenly gone. The little dog had it in its mouth. I stared for a second before reaching down to gently tug it out of its mouth.

The dog then ran off with it, its tail behind its legs. I ran after it, wanting my backpack back. This was so unfair! How could that dog just take it?

"Come back!" I cried, sprinting after the dog. "That's mine!"

I felt stupid talking to a dog, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that the dog had my nice, new backpack, and I wanted it back.

I ran down the block, trying to keep up with the dog. It turned a corner, and burst into an open garage. The garage door then closed as the dog disappeared into the house, still holding my backpack. My eyes stung with defeat and sadness. I can't believe that dog took my backpack! I took a look at the front door, my mind pondering whether or not I should walk up to the door and ask for my backpack back. I was so shy that I felt like it was nearly impossible for me to go up to the door, ring the bell, and ask for my backpack.

But then I remembered my Harry Potter book, and I took a small, hesitant step towards the door.

_C'mon, Shiloh! _My mind cheered. _You can do it!_

I slowly walked up the steps, my heart beating wildly. I raised a shaking hand and rang the doorbell.

I heard barking, then laughter. I swallowed hard, my nerves running crazy. I suddenly wished that I had never rang the stupid doorbell in the first place. It was a stupid idea. I heard the lock on the door turn open, and there stood a man. I barely took a look at his face, because my eyes were then trained to the pavement beneath my feet.

"HI," The man said. I swallowed hard, my eyes not meeting his. "What can I help you with?"

"Your… Your dog has my b-backpack…" I muttered awkwardly.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'll go get it." He then turned around and shouted: "Marley, get your furry butt over here!"

I looked up quickly to see the man trying to wrestle my backpack out of the dog's mouth.

However, the dog wasn't letting up.

The man was tugging super hard on the bag, but the dog wouldn't remove its teeth.

"Marley-you-dumb-dog," The man growled. "Let-the-backpack-go,"

They started fully wrestling, the dog putting up an amazing fight against the man. I was then afraid that one of them were going to rip it, and I began to worry.

"Don't rip it…" I whispered.

"Don't worry, kid," The man said sarcastically. "I'm a natural at this type of thing. Professional–_grunt_–dog–_grunt_–wrestler!"

I didn't believe him, but I kept quiet. The dog growled menacingly.

"Marley," The man's tone turned sterner, no longer playful.

With a muffled whine, the dog let go. The man sighed, kissed the dog on the head, stood up, and walked back over to me.

"Here's your backpack," He said. "Sorry if it has slobber on it. Marley tends to do that to everything he touches."

"It's okay," I muttered.

It was silent for a second, in which the man gave me back my bookbag. I accidently dropped it when I first got ahold of it. Blushing, I bent down to pick it up.

"Here, let me get that for you…" The man said, getting my backpack for me. He crouched down and put the backpack on my shoulders.

"What's your name?" The man asked suddenly, his tone warm.

"Sh-Shiloh," I whispered, mortified.

"Nice to meet you, Shiloh. I'm Charles Trippy," The man said.

Two things happened in that next moment.

I looked up at Charles for the first time, and he smiled.

He held out his hand for me to shake.

However, I didn't think that was his intention.

I thought he was going to hit me.

I jumped back and ran away, scared.

_All men are bad_, my mind whispered_. All men are bad!_

I ran down the street, praying that Charles wasn't following me.


	3. Chapter 2: Alli and Charles Trippy

**Welcome to Chapter 2, those few people who are reading this story! I felt that people didn't like this story, so I decided that I wouldn't post any more chapters. But I am now, I guess. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I ran all the way to my house, but slowed when I got close to the front door.

After taking deep gulps of outside air and hoping that they wouldn't be my last, I walked inside to my own personal hell.

My house was smaller than all the houses around, so it felt like the walls were closing in on me. The floorboards were squeaky and dusty, as my parents never cleaned. It reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Not a pleasant smell.

I tried to be quiet, but the stupid, creaky floorboard gave me away. The talking in the kitchen stopped abruptly. I gulped, scared of what was to await me. I heard a chair scrape on the kitchen floor, and my breath caught in my throat.

_Run away,_ my conscience said, the fight-or-flight response kicking in. _They can't hurt you if they can't catch you!_

But I was stuck. My feet wouldn't move me.

I could see a shadow coming down the hall, and I cast a wild look at the stairs leading upstairs. Should I try it? No, they'd catch me.

There was a slamming noise, and I almost screamed. My mother had slammed the door leading to the basement. Suddenly, there was a hand on my throat. I couldn't breathe, and I was choking on the saliva that was in my mouth. The hand then left, and I crumpled to the floor. A leather shoe then kicked me in the arm while another hand lifted me off the ground by the hair. I almost cried out, but I knew that the punishment would only get worse if I made any noise. So I just stood there wanting the stupid beating to get over with.

"Look who it is," my mother's putrid breath attacked my face. "The pest."

I swallowed.

"Why are you late, honey?" My mom said in a baby voice. "Was the little baby afraid of the rain?"

She then dropped me and I fell again, my hand massaging my scalp.

Now it was my father's turn to hit me.

He picked me up by the scruff of my shirt and pushed me up against the wall. I immediately got nervous. Even though my mom hits me more, I was WAY more afraid of my father. He had a different way of punishing me.

A very, very bad and different way.

"Watch yourself, pest," He muttered in my ear. "Or else you know what will happen tonight."

My eyes stung. I didn't want that. I really didn't. He hasn't done that in about three months, and I definitely didn't miss it.

"Now… GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He screamed in my face. He dropped me, and I hit the ground with a thud. I scrambled up off the floor and ran to my room, shut the door, and released the breath that I didn't know I was holding onto. I then slid down to the floor and buried my face in my hands.

_I'm sorry, God, _my mind whispered, my eyes turning to the heavens. _I'm truly, truly sorry for whatever I did. _

* * *

The next day at school wasn't very good. I got yelled at by my homeroom teacher for looking out the window, and Asia and her friends whispered about me behind my back a lot. They called me ugly because of my black eye.

If they knew the whole story, they wouldn't be teasing me.

I was making my parents dinner last night, my hands shaking, and I dropped the pan from the stove. My mom then picked up the pan, which wasn't that heavy, and hit me in the face with it. I got a burn mark and black eye from the experience.

After a tortuous day, the last thing I wanted to do was go home.

I took the walk home really slow that day, not wanting to be home too quickly. There was another bark behind me, and I quickly wheeled around.

The same dog from yesterday came bounding towards me, it's tongue out and it's tail between its legs. I wanted to run away from it, but instead I kicked it with my shoe.

"Go away!" I cried. The dog's teeth sank into my tattered shoe, and ran away with it. I ran after it, running with all my might. I stepped on a few pebbled before I stepped on a big jagged rock, slicing open the bottom of my foot. Blood was seeping into my sock, but I kept running. I've felt worse pain. I ran all the way to the same house as yesterday, my desperation increasing. I didn't want to ring the bell and have that Charles man answer again. But I needed my shoe, and if I came home without it, my parents would beat me again. They probably would anyway, but maybe, just maybe, I could sneak up to my room tonight.

But, for the time being, I really needed my shoe.

Limping now, I walked up the porch steps. I rang the doorbell again, and a few seconds later, a person answered.

This time it wasn't Charles, it was a woman. She was about five foot six inches, looked like she was in her early to mid-twenties, with shoulder length straight brown hair and brown eyes with a thin face. Overall, she was very pretty.

"Hi…" I muttered, my eyes falling to the ground again.

"Hello," The woman said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Your dog has my shoe," I whispered. I could feel her eyes fall upon my now red with blood sock.

"I'm so sorry," She said. "I'll go get your shoe back,"

She looked behind her and called: "Mar-Mar, come here!"

Marley came bounding towards her. The woman crouched down and took the shoe out of the dog's mouth.

"Oh Marley, you silly dog. Here's your shoe ba— hey, are you bleeding?"

She crouched down and examined my sock.

"Oh my gosh, you're bleeding. Okay… come inside and I'll wash it and bandage it for you."  
I couldn't come in her house! I was already late for home as it is, and if I was any later, my father might do something bad tonight.

"No," I said too quickly. I then slowed down my speech. "I can't come in. I… I have to get home."

She looked into my eyes. "What's your name?"

"Shiloh," I whispered. "Shiloh Monroe Carter."

"I'm Alli Trippy. It's nice to meet you, Shiloh. You're very pretty."

_Yeah right, _I thought to myself.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're very welcome. Please come inside, Shiloh. You need to wash out your cut or else it will get infected."

_Should I trust her? _I asked myself. _Will she just hurt me if I came inside?_

I decided to push my luck and take a chance.

"Okay," I finally gave in. She smiled, took my hand, and walked me inside. The inside of her house was very pretty. There were green walls in the entryway, red walls in the family room, and white walls in the kitchen. She led me to the kitchen table, sat me down, and got a wet cloth.

"Alli?" I heard a voice coming from a room next to the kitchen. "Who was at the door?"

Crap, it was Charles.

I froze, but then my flight-or-fight response kicked in, and I quickly got up. A cry bubbled in my throat as I put pressure on my cut foot.

"Shiloh?" Alli asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Without even thinking, I ran behind Alli and stayed there, away from Charles' view.

"Shiloh, what are you doing?" Alli asked, moving away from me. I was then in Charles' view. Terror stole me as Charles took a step closer to me. I immediately put my hands in front of me and turned away.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" I squeaked. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the blow.

"What are you talking about?" Charles asked, appalled. "Why in the world would I hurt you?"

I opened my eyes in confusion.

"You don't want to hurt me?" I asked. But… But all men wanted to hurt.

"Of course not! Why would I hurt a sweet and innocent nine year old?" Charles asked, sounding amazed that I would ever raise an accusation like that.

I didn't have an answer to that question, so I turned my eyes towards the ground and said nothing.

"Sit down please, Shiloh," Alli said. "I need to clean the cut on your foot."

I quickly sat down, not wanting to disobey Alli. Alli then got out a cold washcloth, took my foot in her hand, and began to clean the wound. It wasn't very deep, but when she then put soap on it, it still stung like a bee. It hurt, but I've felt worse pain. The stinging went down then as Alli gently put a bandage on my foot, trying her hardest not to cause me pain.

"There you go," She whispered, setting down my foot. She looked into my face, and I tried to smile. It came out as a confused frown. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You seem hurt."

"I'm fine," I lied. I was thinking about how bad I will be hit tonight if I come home any later. "I've got to go."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Charles asked from behind me. "We're having pizza."

This was strange. Why would you ask a random stranger to dinner? I literally just met them twenty minutes ago. However, my mouth watered at the sound of pizza. I've never had pizza in my entire life, and I probably wasn't going to eat any time soon…

But I can't.

My parents would _kill me _if they smelled any sort of food on my breath.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allow— I mean, I have to get home." I said, wishing I could stay.

"Okay… Would you like me to drive you to your house?" Alli asked.

"NO!" I yelped. I then put a hand over my mouth. They were both staring at me.

"I have to leave, I'm sorry," I said quickly, putting on my ratty sneaker and standing up. "Thank you for helping me, Alli. And Charles… Thanks for… for not hurting me."

"No problem," Charles whispered, staring at me. Alli was biting her lip, looking anxious.

I quickly put on my backpack and walked briskly out of the house. As soon as my torn sneaker hit the pavement, however, I was off in a full on run.

* * *

**And that is chapter two over and done with. I have more chapters, but I don't know when I'll post them. **

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an awesome day!**


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, I went to school with a headache and a gash on my forehead. When I got home late, my mom took the knife she was cutting tomatoes with a slashed it across my forehead. Then she pushed me down the basement stairs and locked the door so I couldn't get out. I spent the night in the freezing cold basement with the spiders.

I didn't sleep a minute all night.

I was exhausted and achy, and dozed off in homeroom. Ms. Martin yelled at me and made me stand up in the back of the class. People held their noses as I passed them. I probably stunk, since I haven't had a bath in about a week. My hair was dirty but tied back in a ponytail.

I actually fell asleep in English, but Mr. Jacobs had a nicer way of waking me up than Ms. Martin. He waited until everyone was working and gently prodded me. I then woke up, apologized endlessly, and went to my work.

I went home that day barely able to keep my eyes open. I dozed off walking and fell, my hands flying out to catch myself. I cut my hand open. Marley came bounding towards me, and I picked myself up off the ground and following him. My hand was bleeding and so was my forehead, and I wanted to get it cleaned before it got infected.

And I kind of really wanted to see Charles and Alli again.

It wasn't long before their house came into view, and a huge wave of relief washed over me. Even though I had just met them, I trusted them. I walked up the porch stairs, hoping that either Charles or Alli was home. I rang the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Alli. She stared out over my head for a second, but then looked down to see me. Her face broke out into a grin.

"Hi, Shiloh," She said, smiling hugely. I tried smiling back at her, but my lips wouldn't cooperate.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Would you like to come in?" Alli asked.

"Okay."

We walked to the kitchen. Charles was at the kitchen table, his laptop open. He seemed to be focusing intently on the screen.

"Char," Alli said. Charles jumped and looked up. He smiled when he saw me.

"Look who it is," He said, his grin wide. "What brings you back here, Shiloh?"

I held up my hand and looked down in shame.

"How'd you do that?" Alli asked, taking my hand and examining it.

"I fell," I muttered, starting to fall asleep again. I felt lightheaded and dizzy and I started to sway.

"Charles, she's passing out," Alli said, her hands holding me steady. I heard chair legs scrape on their floor, and I suddenly felt like I was at home again, with my abusive parents. The chairs would scrape across the grungy kitchen floor. I was momentarily frozen.

Another hand suddenly touched me.

And I flipped out.

One second I was in the middle of the kitchen, another I was across the room cowering in a corner.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said, putting my arms in front of my face to keep any blows from flying at it. "I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again! Please don't hurt me!"

It was completely silent. Nothing moved except Marley, who came over to stand in front of me.

"Shiloh, what are you talking about?" Alli asked gently. "Why would we hurt you?"

My lip trembled and I bit it.

"I've… I've got to go," I said, scrambling to my feet. I made a mad dash for the door, but Charles said: "Wait, Shiloh!"

I stopped. I turned and looked at him, scared about what he was about to do.

"We won't hurt you. I promise we won't ever hurt you."

I nodded, not believing him.

"How about you come back tomorrow?"

_Yeah right, _I thought. _You just want to hurt me._

"Sure," I said, "That sounds cool."

Charles smiled.

"Awesome. See ya then."

The next day at school was worse than the day before. I smelled terrible, and I was ashamed of my stench as I walked down the hallway, trying my hardest to conceal the stink in one place. I sat alone at lunch again, like always, reading Harry Potter. It was only Wednesday, and for some weird reason, I wished it was the weekend. I was tired of walking by and people holding their noses.

I was actually excited to go home that day, but I think it was mostly because I wanted to see Charles and Alli again. Even though I didn't believe Charles in saying that he wouldn't hurt me, I could still hope, right?

I ran out of school; my short, fast legs propelling me towards Charles and Alli's house. I was actually excited to see them. Maybe they did care…

_Stop it, Shiloh, _My mind snapped at me. _Stop dreaming and getting your hopes up._

I slowed down my pace. Marley came bounding towards me once again, her tongue out. She barked playfully and grabbed at my ripped skirt. I tried to smile again, but once again, my cheekbones wouldn't lift. Marley ran towards Charles and Alli's house, and I ran after her. It was like a race, but Marley was like a flash of white and black light, and I trailed along in her wake.

As I walked up the porch steps, I was uneasy. What would happen when I went inside? Would Charles do something bad? Will Alli hit me?

For some odd reason, that didn't stop me from knocking on the door. Alli answered almost immediately. She smiled down at me, took my hand, and led me inside. I was greeted with the familiar sights and smells of their house, and I watched the floor as Alli led me towards the kitchen.

"Charles, she came back!" Alli said happily. I looked up to see Charles smiling at me from his place at the table. I tried to smile again, but it still wouldn't work. Charles then frowned, getting up.

"Why do you make that look?" He asked, approaching me slowly and apprehensively.

"W-what look?" I stuttered, backing up.

"The look you made when I smiled at you. It looked painful."

I backed up even more, getting really scared. What was he going to do? Was he going to hurt me, like everyone else?

"I-I was s-smiling," I said, still backing up. Charles was still walking towards me, and I started trembling.

"It didn't like a smile."

I backed up into a cabinet, my hips hitting the wood. I closed my eyes and put up my hands in a blocking way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I cried. "I promise I won't do it again, daddy, please don't hit me!"

The room went silent. No sound was made, and I slapped a hand to my mouth when I realized what I just said.

My vision disappeared.

_The room was very quiet, along with very dark. I hated the darkness; bad things happened in the dark. Monsters resurfaced and demons eyes lit up through the black. I heard movement, and I started crying. I didn't want to be hurt anymore. Can't I just die? A knife was on my throat then, and I felt pain on the right side. I cried out._

"_If you EVER tell," He whispered. "This knife will be in your heart." Daddy whispered._

My eyes grew was wide as they could go in fear. I needed to go. I needed to go before they found out any more. I turned and made a mad dash for the door, but a hand hooked on to me before I could get anywhere.

"Shiloh, wait," Alli said. "Why would your father hurt you?"

My eyes fell to the floor. "I misspoke. I'm sorry, Charles just looked like my father for a second, and I thought Charles was going to hurt me." I gulped. "My father loves me very much, and so does my mother."

Alli nodded, her eyes trained to my face to detect any sort of untruthfulness. When she found none, her smile returned. "Okay. I got worried for a second that your father would hurt you," Her smile faded again. "You'd tell someone if your parents were hurting you, right?"

I nodded vigorously. It was a dead lie, but Alli couldn't know that.

"I really need to go home," I said, tugging my arm from her grip. "My parents told me that they're making my favorite meal tonight." _Yeah, my favorite meal. Nothing._

"Oh okay," Alli looked upset. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

I opened the front door and looked back at her. "Sure."

And I would.

(Alli's POV)

I didn't know why I felt so attached to Shiloh, but I honestly felt like she was my own little girl. The child I never had; The child I hoped to someday have with Charles. She surprised me with her shyness and general fear of people; she seemed like she would be a very chatty little girl.

But I felt like she was keeping something from me. Something big.

I wanted to know _why_ she flinches whenever someone laid a finger on her, or _why _she's deathly afraid of Charles. I want answers, but I was unsure of how to get them. Did kids at school bully her?

And why was she always hurt? I wanted to know that too. Everyday now she's come to Charles and my house with a cut, scrape, or bruise. Why was there a scar on her neck? What was the story behind that? How are her parents?

Is she abused?

That horrible question always drifted to the forefront of my mind whenever she flinches away from Charles or me. Why did she curl away from any sort of contact with humans, and most of all, why did she say "daddy, please don't hurt me?"

So many questions, so many answers.

All locked away in the mind of Shiloh Grace Carter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh my god I'm so sorry! I had no idea that this chapter was in code before! I fixed it, and this is the repost.**

* * *

(Shiloh's POV)

That night was really bad too. My parents have gotten used to me coming home late, as I fed them a lie about school getting let out later. I'm a very good liar.

I have to be.

I accidently undercooked their dinner too, and apparently it was too salty, so they made me cook a new one. The meal in the first place took a hour to make, so the next time, It took me an hour and a half to make sure everything was alright. As soon as they were satisfied and wasted, I went up to my room and fell asleep.

I was awoken at four thirty by a loud bang.

I shot upright and turned on my dirty bedside lamp.

Both of my parents were standing over me, and my mother grabbed me by the back of the shirt and threw me down the stairs. I hit the bottom with a thud, my head starting to hurt. I scrambled to my feet nonetheless, afraid of what they were about to do to me. My mother ran down the stairs, grabbed me by my ripped pajamas, and threw me down the basement stairs again. I caught myself on the railing before I hit the ground, and I heard the door slam. I was still really tired, so I decided that it was best to just suck it up and sleep with the rats. I curled up and fell asleep.

The rest of the week passed in a blur of teachers, worksheets, and Charles and Alli. I went over to their house every day, and somehow, the week went by surprisingly fast.

It was soon Saturday, and with Saturday came many, many chores. I didn't mind doing chores, as it occupied my restless mind. But, all in all, I hated Saturdays. You see, my dad doesn't work on Saturdays, so I have to put up with his random slaps on the butt or other places on my body all through the day. It gets really, really annoying, but I would get killed if I said anything. My chores consist of mopping, dusting, vacuuming, cleaning up puke that would sometimes magically appear on the side of the couch next to many beer bottles, and basically scrubbing every surface in the house. Then I would make my parents breakfast, lunch, and dinner without a single word coming from my mouth. And, if I was lucky and if they were drunk enough, I would go to sleep without a single scratch.

I now lived in the basement, however, with all the rats and spiders. I found a pillow and a blanket down there, and since it was getting into the cold months, I would definitely need it.

The next week passed very quickly, and everyday I went over to Charles and Alli's house. It kept me sane, I realized, in the middle of a living hell. The next weekend was horrific, my mother being drunk all weekend. My parents also smoke, so I got a lot of second hand smoke inhaled out of that weekend.

Monday was dreary. It was the first monday in the new month of November, and it was getting chilly out. With my parents being the way they are, they would never buy me anything, so I was doomed to wear loose, dirty, and ripped clothing. School wasn't very good; Asia and her friends tripped me in the hall. But I was happy. I would be seeing Charles and Alli today, and that made me happy.

As soon as the school bell rang, I was out of that school like lightning. I bolted down the street, my sights set on Charles and Alli's house. Marley met me at our usual spot, and together we ran to the house. I couldn't wait to see them.

The past two weeks have probably been the best two weeks of my life, no joke. I've bonded with Charles and Alli in a way I didn't think was even possible. Who knew two people can be so nice? They've acted like I was there own daughter, and I have never been so grateful. I've gotten so close to them, that I feel like I can tell them anything.

Anything but my secret. No one can know that.

Not even Charles and Alli.

The next day at school wasn't too bad. My only problem was Asia and her friends, as per usual.

Asia Reynolds is the most brutally vicious girl in my grade. She is asian, as her name implies, and with her pink shoes and pink lipgloss, she pretty much owns every girl in the grade. I bet I know what you're thinking; "You're only in third grade."

A lot of people think that. But you don't know our generation.

Anyways, after school I walked to Charles and Alli's house. It started pouring rain halfway to their house, but I continued, my pace increasing slightly. When I was invited inside by Charles, we made our way to the kitchen.

A large box of pizza sat on the table.

Alli was there too, getting out plates and cups. I was beginning to get nervous. I knew they were trying to be nice, but they had no idea what would happen to me if my parents smelled food on my breath. I would most likely get murdered.

"We got pizza!" Alli said, putting her hands in the air. "Woo!"

I smiled. I finally learned to smile, by the way. It took about a half an hour of practicing in front of a mirror to finally get the proper lift in my cheekbones. By the time I was done, I was extremely tired of looking at the person with red hair and an ugly face in the mirror.

I sat down at the table as Alli got me a piece of pizza. I've never eaten at their house before, and I haven't really had a decent meal in about three years. Sure, I've eaten since then, but only scraps off the floor or food from the trash at school. Yeah, life sucks, but I've adapted.

Alli put a greasy slice of pizza on my plate, and I stared at it. It was just like it was at the cafeteria at school, except this pizza looked better. With shaking hands, I lifted the pizza and put it in my mouth. I cautiously bit down, carefully judging the taste. It tasted amazing! Better than anything I've ever tasted in my life! I hungrily ate the rest of the slice, happy that I was finally getting fed. When I finished my slice, I had both Charles and Alli's eyes on me.

"Someone was hungry," Charles said with a smile on his face. I grinned, glad that I was finally able to. Alli got me another slice, and I kept happily eating.

I then set off for home a few minutes later, my stomach full for the first time in my life. The longer I walked, however, the more I realized that I was as good as dead. I shouldn't have eaten. They would smell food on my breath, and then they would do unimaginably horrible things to me. My pace picked up as a feeling of cold dread filled me, the chewed pizza in my stomach weighing a hundred pounds. I was in a full on sprint, my feet pounding on the pavement. I ran up the sidewalk and into my house.

In about a second, two things happened.

I opened the door to the house as a hand closed on my throat and pushed me up against a wall.

I gasped for air, my hand clawing at the hand prying me to the wall.

"There you are," My mom whispered. I squirmed, trying to get away from her.

"Where were you?" My father demanded.

I thought of a lie fast.

"There was c-construction." I whispered, trembling. "I c-couldn't get through."

"LIES!" My mother spat, pulling my hair back to my chin was at her nose. "I smell food on your breath… where'd you steal it from? Who gave it to you?"

"I didn't eat anything," I lied. "I promise!"

My mom took her grubby hands and ripped open my jaw. I accidentally breathed, and she growled. She grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the bathroom. She pushed me on the ground and let me go. My eyes stung with tears of pain from her yanking on my hair.

"You're gonna regret ever eating anything," She growled. She ripped open my jaw again and stuck two of her fingers down my throat. I gagged as her dirty fingernails scraped the back of my throat. I started vomiting, my pizza rushing out of my mouth. I hated throwing up; it was probably the most uncomfortable feeling in the world. My mother left me there, leaving me to gasp and retch. I then picked myself off of the dirty bathroom floor and carried myself down to the basement, where I belonged.


	6. Chapter 5: The Man With Red Hair

A few days later, something else happened that was notable. School was… interesting. Everyone was moaning and groaning about it only being Tuesday and the fact that it was raining. I just sat there in class, wishing that people would just be quiet and suck it up. I for one actually liked school. It was the perfect excuse to get away from my parents, but people expected me to be social at school. I didn't like talking, so I just sat there and read Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. I finished the first Harry Potter book very quickly, and I was halfway through the second. I read during lunch and during recess. While everyone else played on the Playground and chased each other and threw mulch, I sat on the bench and read my book.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, I ran out of the building towards Charles and Alli's house. I was excited to see them as usual, but today my need to talk to them was larger. I felt like I should tell them. I should tell them what my parents did to me. I should!

As I was walking over to their house, it started to rain. Tiny, crystal raindrops fell on my face like shattered glass, and my red hair got whipped in the wind. I sped up my pace, my sneakers making small "sploosh" noises as they splashed into puddles that were quickly forming beneath my feet. I ran all the way to their house, up their now wet driveway, and onto their porch. I rang the doorbell, cold and wet. A few seconds, Alli answered the door.

"Shiloh!" She said, a smile appearing but disappearing very quickly. "Why are you waiting outside in the rain? Come on in!"

I smiled. Over the past few weeks, I had grown very close to both Charles and Alli. They were my second parents, basically. I told them about everything; school, what books I liked, all of the stuff I could tell them without giving away my situation at home. Sure, they would ask about my parents, but I would always lie. I would always tell them that my mom was a secretary at the high school, and my father worked for the government. Since I was only nine at the time, I didn't understand really what working for the government really meant. So, luckily, Charles and Alli didn't pressure me for answers.

Charles would always make me smile, even if he was just messing with Zoey and Marley or making Alli mad, the corners of my mouth would always turn upwards whenever he simply moved.

Alli made me feel good. She understood, and even now, when I'm much older, she still understands. She was always the rock. The gentle voice to lead me on the right path, and I owed her everything for that.

Anyways, something else happened that day. I had no idea that, as soon as I walked into the kitchen that day, I would meet someone else who would change my life forever.

Alli led me inside and closed the front door behind her. I heard Charles voice from the kitchen, and the corners of my mouth turned up again. But I heard someone else's voice. Someone I didn't know. I also heard the sound of an instrument. I had never heard the sound of an instrument before, as I had never listened to music in my life. My parents hated music; they thought it was a sin to ever listen to it.

I got nervous immediately. Meeting new people frightened me beyond belief, especially if I didn't know if they would hurt me. Alli entered the kitchen before I did, and I heard voices. My nervousness grew when I realized that it was a male's voice. I stopped in my tracks, not wanting to approach.

"Shiloh?" Alli asked, popping her head into the foyer. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," I had lied, my small, uneven teeth biting down on my lip.

Alli didn't believe me for one second.

She walked back over and knelt down.

"You're scared, Shiloh," She said. "You're shaking. What's wrong?"

"I don't know who that man is," I admitted quietly. "I'm afraid he's going to hurt me. Please don't hurt me…"

Alli put her arms around me, the first time she had ever hugged me.

"Don't worry, honey. He won't hurt you. He's really nice."

I didn't believe her, and I was still in shock over the hug. I hadn't been hugged in a very, very long time.

And it was amazing.

"Now come on, Shiloh. Charles wants to see you," Alli said, standing up and taking my hand. She led me into the kitchen, and my eyes fell on who was at the table.

The first person I noticed was Charles. He looked the same, with a shirt on that read _Internet Killed Television. _I had no idea what that was, but the design was cool. He had a big instrument in his hand. He smiled when he saw me, and I tried to smile back. But I couldn't, because I was too busy staring at the man in the chair across from him.

He had long–very long– red hair like me. His was very messy, though, and when he saw me, his very blue eyes grew. He had drawings all up his arms and one on his chest. He had a nose ring, and straight white teeth. He had an instrument in his hand as well, but he seemed to have forgotten about that. He raised two very orange eyebrows.

"Hello…" He said, looking confused. "Who are you?"

I squeaked and hid behind Alli.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I didn't mean to offend–"

"It's okay, Travis. She's very shy."

"You guys didn't tell me you had a child."

"We don't. She's not ours."

I felt hot tears brewing in my eyes for no reason. I was really scared. This man looked like he was going to hurt me, especially with that ring in his nose and drawings on his arms.

"Shiloh?" I heard Charles' voice close to me. His voice was reassuring, and I calmed down a little bit.

"Shiloh, it's okay. He won't hurt you." Alli said.

_He will, _My mind whispered. _All men are bad! Remember what they can do to you!_

I squeaked again and started shaking. A tear slipped out of my eyes.

"Hurt her?!" The man called Travis said. "Why the _Hell_ would I hurt a little girl?! Are you guys out out your minds?!"

I was so shocked at his vehemence that I stopped shaking for a second.

"Travis–"

"Shiloh," Travis said, very gently. Still shaking, I peered out from behind Alli.

"Y-yes?" I whispered. Travis stood up very slowly, and took a few steps towards me. I gripped Alli's leg. She knelt down and rubbed my back.

"I promise that I will never, ever hurt you. Ever."

His words were sincere, I could tell. Travis took a few more steps towards me.

"I won't touch you if you don't want me to, but please believe me. I wouldn't hurt anybody."

I bit my lip, and walked towards him.

"You won't hurt me?" I asked.

"No. Never." He said. "I promise."

I smiled nervously. "Then you are my friend."


	7. Chapter 6: Don't Tell Anybody

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I keep forgetting. And I don't get very many reminders, since people don't really review on this story. Please review, and I'll post more often.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Travis was there for the next two days. School started to drag, because with each visit to Charles and Alli's house, I would grow even more excited. Travis became my best friend. Charles and Alli were still there, of course, but they acted more parently than Travis.

Travis was the lead singer of a band. A band called We The Kings. Charles was in the band too. He was the bass player, and Travis told me he was really good. Charles grinned, and said: "Travis is a really bad singer. He makes the audiences ears bleed."

I had looked to Charles in shock. Why would he say something so horrible and mean?

But Travis was grinning.

"I take back what I said about Charles being good at bass. He's actually really horrible."

I looked to Travis, shocked. Alli looked at my shocked face, and smiled.

"Don't worry, Shiloh. They're just joking."

I nodded. Travis smiled and ruffled my hair.

I had a ton of fun that day,

But that night was horrendous.

Something had happened between my parents, because they were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. Both wasted, they stumbled around the house in a murderous daze. I tried to stay out of their way, afraid for my health. They caught me though.

They always catch me.

I tried to run, scrambling to my feet from my place on the ground and trying to get away. But a hand closed on my arm, putting a death grip on it. I tried to escape from the grip, but my daddy's grip was too tight. He whipped me around so I was facing him, and punched me in the eye. I gasped as water flooded my vision. I took my other hand and placed it over it. I tried to kick my daddy, because I knew what he would do if he could get me to keep still long enough. I stepped on his toes, I tried to bite his hand, I screamed as loud as I could. I didn't want this… I really didn't want this…

Suddenly, another hand was pinning me down to the ground. I screamed as loud as I could, trying to get away. I withered and screamed, violently struggling to free myself from their iron grips. Someone was cutting me with a knife. I could feel the cold blade on my arm, cutting into my flesh as easily as cutting butter…

Then the pain came.

Horrible and stinging, pain exploded in my arm like an atomic bomb. I screamed; an ear piercing scream that could shatter glass, kill animals, and echo across the continent. I sobbed as the knife kept cutting me, a cruel laughter reaching my ears. I felt it lift for a second, but then it reached my skin again, cutting it open. I cried even harder as the pain continued.

It was probably a good five minutes before the knife was lifted off my arm.

I heard them leaving; leaving me to cry, pant, and bleed on the cold, basement floor. After a while, I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom. I looked down at my bleeding arm and realized that my parents didn't just cut it. They had taken the knife and carved a sentence on my skin.

"_You're a mistake of God."_

The next day at school wasn't very good. A few people tripped me in the hallway, but I ignored there jeers of laughter and hateful words. My head was buried in my book anyways. I was just getting to the part of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets where Harry finds the chamber and rescues Ginny from the Basilisk. I was reading so intently that I missed half of my English lesson, and was only brought back to earth by Mr. Jacobs tapping me on the shoulder, telling me that I needed a worksheet. I apologized, standing up to get one.

"Ah, reading Harry Potter are we?" He asked. I nodded vigorously, excited to get back to my book.

"I remember reading The Chamber of Secrets. I loved it." He said, smiling. I smiled back, grabbed a worksheet, and went to work. I loved learning. I liked learning ways to figure out math problems, learning cursive in English, and learning about magnets and electricity in science. Lunch was probably my least favorite part of the day. I didn't sit with anyone as usual, but that's not the part I hated about it. I hated being surrounded with food and not being able to eat any of it. My parents would kill me if I ate anything like before, and frankly, it wasn't worth it.

The cuts my parents made hurt like crazy that day, but I tried to ignore it. I didn't cry; there wasn't a need to. I have felt worse pain.

When the bell rang that day, I was happy. I was excited to see Charles, Alli, and Travis. It was a partially cloudy day in Bradenton, Florida. The sun was peeking through the clouds, casting a shiny, sparkling glow on the grass. Even though it was November, the weather was still very warm. The pavement sparkled beneath my feet as I ran. When I got to the house, I rang the doorbell, anxiously waiting for either Charles, Alli, or Travis to answer the door. I heard the deep, growling bark of Zoey and the yipping bark of Marley. A few second later, I was greeted by a redhead with a nose ring. Travis. His eyes met mine, and I smiled. He smiled back.

"It's the second little redheaded demon," Travis said, ruffling my already tangled hair. I laughed. He called us the redheaded demons, as we were both redheads.

"It's the first big redheaded demon," I said, looking up at him. His eyes danced with laughter.

"Come on in, Shiloh." Travis said, taking my hand. He led me inside like it was his house.

"Are Charles and Alli here?" I asked as I took my usual seat at the table.

"Nope. They're out running a few errands, so you're stuck with me, squirt." Travis said, grabbing his water from the counter. He sat down next to me.

"That's fine." I said.

Two things happened in that next moment. I reached up to scratch my eyebrow, and I guess my sleeve must have fallen showing the cuts on my arms must have shown, because before I even knew what I was happening, Travis was on his feet with his hand over his mouth.

"What?" I asked, scared.

"What's on your arm?" Travis asked, terror in his voice. I quickly pulled down my sleeve, but Travis had my arm in his hand. He gently rolled my sleeve up, revealing the cuts my evil parents made.

It was silent for what felt like more than an eternity, and then Travis put my sleeve down.

"Who did this?" Travis asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. a startled whisper. "Please, please don't tell me you did it yourself."

"Why would I do it myself?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Why would I hurt myself?"

"Don't dodge the question," Travis whispered. "Who did this, and when did they do it?"

His blue eyes were piercing me, and It took a second, but I realized that his eyes were also watery.

I broke. I started crying, my own sorrow pouring from my brown eyes. My chest heaved with sobs as I wept. I felt Travis sit back down next to me, and he put his arm around me.

"It's okay, Shiloh. It will all be okay once you tell me, I promise." He said. He was trying hard to keep his voice from shaking, but slightly failing.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I whispered through my tears. "And you can't keep this one."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I always keep promises."

I shook my head, tears dripping off my nose. "You can't promise me you'll make them stop."

"Make _who _stop, Shiloh?" Travis asked, squeezing me. "I need to know who's hurting you."

I swallowed and shook my head. "They'll kill me. I don't wanna die, Travis…"

"_Kill you_?" Travis asked, outraged. "Someone's threatening an innocent, nine year old's _life?" _

"Every day," I whispered. "Every morning, every night. It's the most horribly terrifying thing in the world."

"Who, Shiloh?" He asked. "Who would cause you so much trauma and damage?"

I looked right into his piercing blue eyes, and all my will disappeared.

"My mommy and daddy."

I could see his facial features retract in shock, and his pupils dilate. I instantly wished I hadn't told him.

Then, something peculiar happened.

He hugged me.

Surprised, I hugged him back. I had never been hugged by someone this way. It was like they actually cared about me.

"Don't tell Charles and Alli," I said. "I don't want them to know yet."

"I won't," Travis promised quietly. "But you they'll find out eventually, right?"

I sighed.

"I know."


	8. Chapter 7: So Somebody Does Care?

**Hey! Sorry that it took me so long to update... I actually forgot that this story existed to be honest. But I've gotten two reviews in the last 24 hours, which reminded me. Honestly, guys... If you want me to update, just review. It will remind me that I am depriving you good people of my story. **

**Anyways, here's a chapter!**

My house was cold that night. The basement floor seemed freezing as I lay there, unable to sleep. My mind was buzzing about earlier that day. I can't believe I told Travis. How stupid am I?

I was terrified that either of my parents would find out that I told. Especially my dad. He told me he'd kill me if I told anyone… and I don't want to die. I stared up at the dusty ceiling, my eyes occasionally closing longer than a blink. I heard pounding upstairs, but I wasn't concerned about what they were doing. I turned on my side, and eventually fell asleep.

I got up for school a little late the next day, because I didn't feel well. My right temple was aching, and I knew it was because of how stressed I was. I shouldn't have told Travis. I told my daddy I wouldn't tell anyone, and I should have just stuck to that promise.

I got dressed quickly but quietly, as both my parents were asleep on the couch. After attempting to brush the horrible knots out of my hair and trying to sneak something from the kitchen, I walked to school.

The school was quiet when I walked in, because I arrived late. I got dirty looks shot at me from the main office secretary as I passed by there when I walked to class.

I hated making people angry, but that seemed like all I ever did.

School went fast that day, and before I knew it, the bell was ringing. I slowly walked to my locker, sort of dreading seeing Travis. He would probably question me more about my parents, and I wasn't in the mood for interrogation. For the first time in what seemed like a long tometime, I didn't want to go over to Charles and Alli's house. I got my backpack out of my locker, and slowly walked out of the school. Once out of the school, I broke into a run. The desire to go to Charles and Alli's house burned inside of me like an open flame, but I repressed it. My pace picked up and I ran faster. My heart beat wildly and my breath came out in short gusts. Tears came to my eyes. I tripped over myself, and the pavement was suddenly rushing towards me. I closed my eyes and screamed when my arms and legs hit the pavement. I felt my arms and legs scraping against the road, and I started crying. My tears dripped onto the road, and I felt helpless. About a minute later, I picked myself up. I assessed the damage on my body, and found that my right arm and right leg were bleeding. I tried to walk, but my leg screamed in pain. I cried out and fell to my knees. My leg felt like someone had pulled it with all of their might. Tears came to my eyes again. I looked ahead, and saw Charles and Alli's house. It was about six houses away from where I was, but I could do it. I had to. I had to.

I picked myself up again and took a small step. My knees wobbled, but I was still standing. Slowly, I limped towards their house. My steps were miniscule, and I was exhausted by the time I got to their front porch. I knocked once and gripped the door frame. Alli answered the door.

"Hey Shi… Oh my god!" She took in my bleeding figure, and quickly helped me inside. I cried out when my weight fell on my leg, and she picked me up. Tears sprung into my eyes once more. I buried my face in her shoulder. She smelled pretty.

"Charles!" She called, carrying me to the family room. I heard chair legs slide across the floor, and I knew Charles was getting up. Alli gently laid me down on the couch.

I saw Charles' worried face peek out from behind the couch, and I smiled to the best of my abilities.

"Charles? Is Shiloh here?" I heard Travis' voice from another room. I struggled to get up. This was what I wanted to avoid. I didn't want him to question me, especially not in front of Charles and Alli!

"She's in here, Trav." Charles called. I heard footsteps.

I quickly sat up and uttered a small scream when my leg protested.

"Please lay down, Shiloh," Alli pleaded. "Your leg seems hurt."

"She's hurt?" I heard Travis ask sharply.

"Yeah, and pretty badly too." Alli said, propping my leg up with a pillow. I winced.

"How did she get hurt?" He asked. I looked away from my leg and watched the wall.

"I fell." I said. I felt three pairs of eyes on my face. I closed my eyes and steeled myself against the tears that were brewing in my eyes.

"How did you fall and hurt yourself this badly?" Charles asked, amazed.

"I was running," I said truthfully. "really fast. And then I tripped over my feet and hurt myself."

"This looks really serious, Shiloh," Alli said. "You should stay off of it. We'll take you home."

"NO!" Travis and I cried at the exact same time. Charles and Alli stared at us, confusion flitting across their faces.

"Why not?" Alli asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Because… Because my leg feel fine! Plus, gas is really expensive." I babbled.

"Since when do you pay attention to gas prices?" Charles said, bemused. "Either you're lying or you are the most observant nine year old in existence."

"My parents complain about gas prices all the time," I lied, trying to project honesty through my eyes and tone. "It's hard not to notice them."

"Are you sure your leg feels okay, though?" Alli asked. "Do you want to take some tylenol?"  
I was confused. "What is 'tylenol?'"

"It's something to make you feel better." She said. "Do you want some? We have tablets…"  
"No, it's okay," I said. I stood up. I swayed slightly but quickly regained my balance. I took a step, and my knees almost gave out. Alli caught me before I fell.

"Shiloh, I think you're lying. What's the real reason you don't want us to drive you home?" Alli asked.

I stared at them, then to Travis. He looked helpless. I took a deep breath, and stared at my shoes.

"You can drive me," I said, defeated. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, I was inside Charles and Alli's car. It smelled nice, and was very clean. It pulled out out their driveway, and my body was alight with nerves. If my parents saw Charles taking me home, they would kill me. Literally.

"So where's your house, Shiloh?" Charles asked, looking at me in the mirror.

"Two blocks, the white house with the brown roof," I lied. This wasn't my house. My house was still a block down. If Charles let me out here, then I would be able to come home and my parents wouldn't know I went over to his house every day.

Charles pulled up in front of the white house and the brown roof, and I quickly got out. He rolled down the window.

"You've got everything?" Charles asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for driving me," I said, trying to sound grateful.

"No problem, Shiloh," He said, smiling. "See you tomorrow?"  
"Definitely." I said. He winked at me, rolled up the window, and drove away. I smiled at waved, relieved.

I began the long and painful trek home to my house.


End file.
